tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kanade Effect
The Kanade Effect happens when anime is theorized to have used its planned excess episodes for filler rather than actual plot, when suddenly the number got cut by a large amount. Can cause Rushed Pacing if the cut episodes intended to be plot-related. An aversion of Padding Filler Z. Not to be confused with The Colbert Effect. Tropes *Kanade Tachibana of Angel Beats! is the Trope Namer, though for good reason- the episode count for the anime was supposed to be 26, but was later cut in half to 13, therefore eliminating a whole bunch of side characters' backstories. Rushed Pacing was averted in general, though- some OVAs were made after the series' conclusion. *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, in the case of the Stardust Crusaders OVA. The TV adaptation went on for much longer. *Himouto! Umaru-chan got a second season because only a fraction of the manga was covered by the first 12 episodes. That's 24 episodes total. Rushed Pacing is, of course, averted. *Code Geass ended up with the number of episodes cut in half, much to Goro Taniguchi's- and anyone who worked on the series'- chagrin. A sequel was given later on, but then came... *Sweet Valerian, another series with designs by CLAMP. Out of the 26 episodes, only 18 were broadcast on Japanese TV. The other eight episodes that are on DVD are filler, so nothing much there. *The exact reason why Kill la Kill got a finale OVA was to avert this and Gainax Ruined the Ending, in order to give a Satisfactory Conclusion. *Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life: The third (and final) season has a longer runtime per episode than previous seasons to avert this. *Toei Animation's adaptation of Kanon ended after 13 episodes, which meant its version got Rushed Pacing compared to the KyoAni adaptation. *Speaking of Toei Animation, "your favorite place to be" got a second season that ended two episodes short of the first season's episode count. Why? Apparently TV Asahi were watching over the second season and noticed falling ratings, so they pulled the plug and refused to give it a third season. *Jewelpet: Despite all the filler in Magical Change, the same season was the only TV season of the entire franchise to fail to get 52 episodes. That it was competing with fellow Sanrio anime Show by Rock!! did not help, either. *Fist of the North Star: Hokuto no Ken 2 compared to the first anime, if you forgo watching any of its filler. *''World War Blue'' only lasted three episodes. Rushed Pacing may ensue depending on your viewpoint. *Hi-sCoool! SeHa Girls lasted 13 episodes. Seems fairly standard for an anime, right? Except that those episodes are the exact same length as an 11-minute episode of Cartoon Network material, with nothing else added. *''Doujin Work'' lasted 12, with the same problem as SeHa Girls above. *Galaxy Angel had 11-minute segments, too, though they justify this by being a gag series thanks to the game it was supposed to be based on not yet coming out.